New Cinderella
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: El padre de Mari vuelve a casarse y ella gana dos nuevas hermanastras rubias harasho, ahora ella tiene problemas para asistir a una fiesta con sus amigas pero cuenta con muchas personas dispuestas a ayudarla. (Happy birthday Mari)


**Me alegra haber terminado esta historia a tiempo, pero casi olvido subirla... quiero aclarar que esta historia está basada en la Cinderella de Märchen Mädchen, con algunos arreglos míos como lo hizo la protagonista así que no es la clásica historia que todos conocen.**

 **Y claro, no puede faltar una frase: Happy birthday Mari.**

* * *

 **New Cinderella.**

Daba vueltas dentro de su habitación como león enjaulado, faltaban menos de tres horas para la fiesta organizada para celebrar la victoria del equipo de natación de su escuela, donde Matsuura Kanan y Watanabe You, las dos mejores del equipo obtuvieron el primer y segundo lugar respectivamente.

¿El problema? No hace mucho su padre volvió a casarse después de muchos años de la muerte de su madre, conoció a una mujer mitad Rusa, mitad Japonesa, ella también viuda y con dos hijas, la primera, un par de años mayor que ella y la segunda menor por un año, si cualquiera los viera juraría que son familia de sangre, pues las tres son rubias, la única diferencia de sus hermanastras era que ella tenía ojos dorados con un leve toque verde y ella eran de ojos azules.

¿Su relación? No era mala, su madrastra era alegre y compresiva con las tres, incluso con su cuñada, porque si, su hermana mayor tenía novia, una chica llamada Nozomi, bastante agradable también, además de buena consejera, sus dos hermanas también eran comprensivas, pero entonces ¿Por qué el drama? Porque su vestido que tenía planeado usar para esa fiesta no estaba y según le dijo su nueva madre aun no lo traían de la tintorería donde lo envió antes.

Ahora dudaba de que encontrara otra prenda que usar puesto que desde que se mudó a vivir con su nueva familia la mayoría de sus cosas se quedaron en su anterior departamento en el hotel de su familia.

— Mari —Entró su hermana mayor con prisa sujetando un vestido purpura — Aquí, puedes usar este vestido —Colocó con cuidado la prenda en la cama mientras se acercaba al tocador de la menor.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? —Preguntó sorprendida, le encantaba ese vestido.

— Nuestra madre me lo compró cuando tenía tu edad pero nunca lo use —Contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿Por qué? —Se sorprendió al saber que ese vestido era de su hermana y que nunca lo usó.

— Digamos que pasaron muchas cosas y al final termine olvidando que lo tenía guardado hasta ahora.

— Pero —Hizo una pausa dudando de si aceptarlo no — ¿Estás segura?

— Claro —Contestó con una sonrisa preparando varios cosméticos — Sería una pena que se quedara olvidado en el armario y además, creo que ese vestido lucirá mejor en ti.

— Gracias —Mari sujetó el vestido en un abrazo.

— Eso para después, ahora tienes que prepararte para una fiesta —A base de empujones llevó a su hermanita directo al baño — Yo me ocuparé de tu maquillaje y accesorios apresurate.

Se cambió tan rápido como le fue posible y seguidamente su hermana la arrastró hasta una silla previamente preparada para colocar el maquillaje, accesorios y el peinado para esa noche.

— ¡Harasho! —Exclamó alegre y satisfecha la rubia mayor — Deslumbraras a todos, o como dices.

— _¡Shiny!_ —Dijeron al mismo tiempo con la misma pose.

— Mari-onee-chan —Llamó desde la puerta la hermana menor del duo — ¡Harasho! —Se quedó contemplando su hermanastra.

— ¿Verdad?

— Alisa-chan, ¿Me necesitabas para algo?

— Cierto, tus amigas te buscan para ir a la fiesta —Informó la menor con una sonrisa.

— _Thank you_ —Dijo caminando a la salida — De verdad gracias —Volteó a ver a sus hermanastras agradecida.

— La noche apenas empieza, ya nos agradeces después —Contestó la mayor.

— Mari-san, estamos retrasadas —Regañó una chica en vestido rojo de cabellos negros, junto a ella una pelirroja en un vestido rosa y otra de castaña con un vestido amarillo.

— Tú también te vez bien Dia —Exclamó sarcástica pero sonriente la rubia.

Dia suspiró.

— Está bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

— Prometo regresar a la media noche —Dijo volteando a ver a su nueva familia.

— Diviértanse.

— Tengan cuidado con cualquier idiota que se les acerque.

Las tres chicas reían mientras la rubia se sonrojaba.

— Vamos rápido —Mari se adelantó al grupo subiendo al auto donde una chica de cabellos negros en coletas estaba al volante — ¿Yazawa-san?

— Tú hermana me pidió que las llevara y me asegurara de que nadie se metiera contigo —Exclamó no muy feliz — Abrochen sus cinturones porque conduciré suavemente.

Todas terminaron aferrándose al asiento, ¿De verdad alguien como ella logró conseguir su licencia? Pero la parte buena fue que llegaron bastante rápido al lugar de la celebración, la escuela Uranohoshi.

— Asegúrense de estar aquí a media noche o me iré sin ustedes —Comentó con calma mientras todas salían de ese ataúd con ruedas.

Al parecer la fiesta ya había comenzado y muchas de sus compañeras y amigas se encontraban distribuidas entre la pista de baile, los puestos con comida, pequeños grupos rodeando a las miembros del club de natación, y otras más por cuenta propia.

— Es Yoshiko-chan —Dijo Ruby señalando la solitaria y tímida chica en una esquina — Onee-chan, nosotras iremos con ella, vamos Maru-chan —Informó tomando a su amiga de la mano llevándola.

— ¡Ruby! —Intentó llamarle la atención pero el volumen de la música le impidió ser escuchada, y solo pudo observar cómo se reunían con su amiga y comenzaban a molestarla aunque con una sonrisa amable — Esta niña.

— Estarán bien, Dia —Exclamó su amiga con una sonrisa.

La chica decidió no discutir con su mejor amiga y mejor disfrutar de la fiesta.

— Aun así —Comentó Mari después de un tiempo de estar charlando con varias amigas y kohai del lugar — Me sorprende que hicieran esto por una victoria.

Dia negó con una sonrisa.

— No es por haber ganado —Habló con calma — Eso solo fue un pretexto.

— ¿Pretexto?

— Simplemente buscan una oportunidad para acercarse a ellas —Señaló sutilmente a las dos campeonas rodeadas de fans buscando algo de atención.

Watanabe parecía pasarla bien tomándose fotos y saludando a todas aquellas chicas que se acercaban a ella, mientras Matsuura era más sutil y solo charlaba un poco con cada una y mantenía distancia.

— Por cierto —Llamó la atención de la rubia — No sé si lo notaste pero Kanan no ha dejado de seguirte desde que llegamos.

El sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Mari.

— Debe ser tu _imagination_ —Intentando bromear.

— No lo creo —Refutó su amiga de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque viene hacia acá.

Tan pronto como lo dijo la nadadora ya se encontraba junto a ellas.

— ¿Me concede una pieza? —Preguntó galante la chica de vestido azul extendiendo su mano.

Mari sintió un leve empujón de Dia después de que no respondió por unos segundos.

— _Delighted_ —Tomó su mano dejándose guiar.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se dedicaban a bailar e intercambiar miradas, no les importaba el resto, ni la fiesta solo ellas.

— Hola —Una voz interrumpió la atmosfera, una muy conocida para la rubia — Sé que esta fiesta es para celebrar la victoria de sus amigas y me disculpo por interrumpir de este modo.

Ahí estaba, su hermanastra Eli con un micrófono en mano junto a dos de sus amigas, una pelirroja, estaba segura de que su nombre era Maki y la otra una de cabellos azules muy similar a su pareja de baile, de nombre Umi, si no se equivocaba.

Peor ¿Qué hacían ellas en esa fiesta?, no, mejor dicho ¿Qué hacían ellas en el escenario?

— Solo que desde hace poco conseguí una nueva hermanita y realmente deseo ser la primera en felicitarla por su cumpleaños —Fue entonces cuando buscó algún reloj comprobando la hora, era más de media noche — Así que, feliz cumpleaños Mari y esté es mi regalo de cumpleaños _G Senjou no Cinderella._

La música comenzó a sonar y el trio a moverse acorde a la coreografia

 _Shitai koto itte mite yo ne Please!  
Sawagitai kibun dakara sa  
Tondemo nandemo kanaechau  
_

Eli, siendo la del centro comenzó a cantar.

 _Ikinari sugiru desho No!  
Wakannai kedo omoshirosou  
Oshiete oshiete don'na koto?  
_

Maki continuó turnándose igual que Umi, terminan en un coro.

 _"dakara nandemotte itteru desho!"  
"nandemotte... ookesutora de odoru  
dansu paatii toka? fufu masaka ne..."  
"a! sou ieba fune no ue de  
paatitte yatte mitakattanda!"_

En un momento parecían charlar entre ellas sin perder el ritmo.

 _Otto meian kamo!?  
Doresu kichaou ka winna_ _・_ _warutsu de!_

 _Shall we dance?  
Yume no you ni odorimashou  
Hitoyo no wasurerarenai shinderera  
Kutsu wo nuide okeba nakusanai yo karuku hayaku  
Dare o yobou ka? Moriagaru ne!_

 _muzukashikunai yo kitto ne Surprise!  
yorokobu kao mitai kara  
issai gassai kanaechau_

 _masaka honki datta nante Stop!  
sugoi yo dokidoki suru ne  
minna de minna de dansu paatii!_

En algún momento todas las personas a su alrededor ya estaban bailando y animando al trio.

 _mita koto nai kurai  
ookina shanderia kagayaite_

 _vaiorin ga yuuga ni  
hoshi no kirameki wo sasou yo_

 _gurasu wo douzo to  
kin'iro no torei ga matteru no_

 _sukoshi kinchou shichau ne  
awatenaide nikkori waratte yo  
purinsesu mitai ni!_

Desde el principio lo había notado pero esa canción parecía encajar muy bien con esa noche, ¿Desde hace cuánto lo prepararon?

 _Shall we dance?  
kurukuru to mawarimashou  
aria wa nemuku nacchau yo shinderera  
dakara seippai tanoshinjae  
tsukareru made  
zutto odorou? moriagatte ne!_

 _"sou ieba minna  
warutsutte odoreru no?"  
"mocchiron!  
hora, ippan joushikitte yatsu?"  
"hon de nara mita koto aru keredo...  
jissen ni wa itatte imasen wa"  
"moshikashite paatonaa ga hitsuyou nanja..."  
"wao!"_

Otra vez, otro intermedio en la canción.

 _Shall we dance? Shall we dance?  
mochiron odorou!  
Let's dance! Step with me!_

Mientras cantaban se acercaron bailando hasta Mari siendo Eli la primera en sujetar su mano.

 _senjou dashi sasotte yo ne winna warutsu de!_

Comprendió el mensaje de inmediato y comenzó a bailar con su hermanastra al mismo tiempo que alternaba entre cada interprete.

 _Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance?  
yume no you ni odorimashou  
hitoyo no wasurerarenai shinderera  
kutsu wo nuide okeba nakusanai yo  
karuku hayaku  
dare wo yobou ka? moriagaru ne!_

 _zutto odorou? zutto odorou!  
moriagatte ne!_

Al final terminaron uniéndose sus amigas e incluso Kanan mientras el trio terminaba la canción y recibían una ovación del público.

— Feliz cumpleaños —Exclamó Kanan una vez se calmó la euforia.

— _S-sorry,_ se suponía que esta fiesta es para ustedes.

— Descuida —Respondió la chica restándole importancia — Pero hay algo que si me molestó un poco.

— De verdad, lo siento.

— Tampoco es culpa tuya —Habló igual — Si no pude ser la primera en felicitarte es porque no sabía tu cumpleaños —Guiñó un ojo sacando un sonrojo a la rubia.

— Mari, hora de irnos —Comentó Eli sin evitar sonar algo ruda.

— La tendrás difícil, Elicchi es una hermana muy sobreprotectora —Comentó una chica de cabellos morados y ojos verdes detrás de Kanan asustándola.

— ¡Nozomi! —Regañó su novia un poco avergonzada pero intentando mantener su imagen.

— Lo entiendo —Exclamó la nadadora tras reponerse — Y no se preocupe, conozco a alguien igual —Volteó a ver a Dia quien sujetaba a Ruby de la mano.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió con cara de pocos amigos.

— Vamos niñas al auto —Dijo Eli otra vez mostrando un lado autoritario.

— No conducirá Yazawa-san ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Ruby con miedo.

— No, lo haré yo —Contestó la otra pelirroja.

— _¡Oh my god!_ —Mari tuvo que cubrir su boca tras gritar eso.

— Espero me invites a tu fiesta —Comentó Kanan mostrando otra vez ese lado galante.

— _O-of course_ —Respondió al mismo tiempo que Kanan sujetaba su mano y besaba el dorso antes de alejarse con su grupo de amigas, entre las cuales estaban You, junto a Yoshiko, una chica pelivino y otra de cabellos naranjas.

La rubia sintió algo extraño en su palma una vez se fue la nadadora notando un trozo de papel con teléfono y dirección de correo.

— Mari.

Nuevamente la llamó su hermanastra y sonriendo guardó el trozo de papel corriendo a su _carroza_ , lo que le recordaba.

— ¿Desde cuándo escribieron esa canción? —Preguntó la rubia con acento inglés.

— Bueno, era tu regalo de cumpleaños para que la interpretaras a tú manera pero terminamos usándola, perdón.

— _No, it's ok_ —Respondió de inmediato — Me gustó la interpretación, pero creo que puedo mejorarla.

— Esa es mi hermanita —Abrazó a Mari — Otra vez, feliz cumpleaños.

— _¡Shiny!_

* * *

 **Desde que vi la historia de** **la Cinderella de Märchen Mädchen, cómo la protagonista hizo su propia historia quise hacer la propia basándose en esa y ahora puedo estar tranquilo ya que al fin la saqué de mi sistema :3... ahora si puedo centrarme en terminar Mask of μ's ya va por la mitad...**


End file.
